I'm Your Matchmaker!
by lilangel134
Summary: Ikuto is a regular player who says he won't fall in love. Melonie, his best friend, says that he will and tries to find a girl that she knows will make him fall in love. Will her plan turn into a disaster or make Ikuto fall in love with the new girl Amu .
1. Chapter 1

**Lilangel: I'm alive!! It's a miracle!!**

**Ikuto: Your making a brand new story?**

**Lilangel: Yep. Oh, and in this story I created a character!**

**Amu: But your not done your other story!**

**Lilangel: I can do 2 stories at once! Now can some1 do the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Lilangel does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

I walked down the school halls. Many love struck stares came my way, mostly form girls. Who would blame them? I was the popular guy at school. I could get any girl at this school.

A girl walked up to me, her whole face blushing. She was pretty cute.

"I-I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?" The girl asked while looking down at the ground. Hmm…..so she's a shy one.

"We'll see about that." I said , lifting her chin and winking at her. This caused the girl to faint. I walked away while hearing:

"I wished he would touch my chin"

"He's sooo cool!"

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my best friend, Melonie.

"I see you're still hitting on girls." She said while looking at the girl who had fainted.

"Eh, its not my fault that every girl here wants a piece of me. I just try to make them all happy." I said while smirking. Melonie just rolled her eyes and lightly shoved me.

"For your information, not every girl here wants you." She said.

"If your talking about yourself, Melonie, I don't think of you as a girl. I think of you as a little sister." I said. It was true though. We new each other since we were kids. She started to call me big brother and we started to treat each other as relatives.

"I'm only a year younger than you! And I'm still a girl! Geez!" She said while folding her arms.

Ok, let me explain what Melonie looks like. She has short black hair that comes to the middle of her neck and is spiked at the ends. She has bangs, but she mostly swept them to the side. She was pretty tall for a girl. But the most interesting thing was that she had silver eyes. Striking silver eyes. She's the only person I know that has silver eyes.

"Aw, don't get upset kid." I said while rubbing her hair.

"Ugh, whatever!" She said while moving my hand away, "Just know that every girl is not going to fall for you."

"The day that happens is when pigs fly."

"Your so arrogant sometimes." She said.

"No, I'm arrogant and sexy. You forgot sexy." I said while smirking.

"Ugh, your so full of yourself." She said while stomping her foot and slapping the back of my head.

"Ow! Ok, I'm sorry! Geez!" I said while rubbing the back ofmy head.

"You know what? One day you're going to meet a girl and fall in love with her. And you're going to have to work pretty darn hard to get her to love you back." She said while glaring at me.

"That won't happen." I said while frowning.

"Whatever." She said while grabbing my shoulder, "You're going to fall in love someday and I'm going to be here there to watch."

"Whatever. I'm telling you that's never going to happen." I said while linking my arm around her neck.

Just the I saw angry stares come Melonie's way. I quickly un-linked my from around her neck. She hated attention on her. I was the very few people that knew that she was shy.

"I better get going. I'm afraid some of your fan girls are going to kill me." She said while glancing at the many angry girls. "Meet me on the school rooftop for lunch, ok?" She said while smiling at me.

"Sure, no problem." I said while smiling back. Melonie started to fast walk to her next class. I started to walk to my next class too…….but with girls following me.

~Melonie's P.O.V~

I went to my next class and sat at my desk. The teacher was already there and was about to start class.

"Ok class, we have a new student." He said.

Just then the new student walked in. It was a girl. She was medium height. She had pretty brown eyes too. But the interesting part was that she had pink hair. PINK HAIR! She must of dyed it or something.

"Hey, my name is Hinamori Amu." She said while looking at the class blankly.

"Ok, well take a seat next to Ms. Melonie." The teacher said and pointed at me.

Wait! Why does the newbie have to sit next to me?!

"Oh, and Melonie, could you show Amu around the school? Thank you." He said while turning to the board.

Wait, so I have to show her around too?! What happens if she's rude and doesn't like me?! Ok, I just need to calm down. She sat down in the desk next to me, turned to me and smiled.

"So, your Melonie, right?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm sure am. Nice to meet you." I said while holding my hand out. She shook it gently.

"So, will you show me around the school? I don't want to get lost." She said while giggling.

"Of course. It is easy to get lost around here." I said while giggling, "I'll talk to you later. The teacher might yell at us." I said while glaring at the teacher.

"Oh, ok." She said while turning back to pay attention.

I turned to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but ended up doodling in my notebook and thinking. Maybe this Amu girl isn't so bad. I should invite her to eat lunch with me and Ikuto.

The bell finally rang. I grabbed my stuff and waited by Amu's desk. Now, to not embarrass myself. Ok, deep breath and be myself. I can do this.

~Amu's P.O.V~

I started to get my stuff ready when Melonie came over to my desk.

"So are you ready for the tour?" She asked while smiling.

"Sure, lets get going." I said while getting up and heading for the door.

~10 min. later~

"So, that's the whoel school for you." Melonie said.

"Phew, it sure is big! When's lunch?" I asked. All that walking made me hungry.

"It's right now actually. I'm meeting a friend on the rooftop. You want to join us?"

"Sure, that sounds good." I said. Just then I heard girls screaming and running towards us screaming:

"What's Ikuto's favorite food?"

"When's his birthday?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"What type of girl does he like?"

Tons of questions were being asked toward Melone, but she just covered her ears with her hands.

"Shut up!!!" Melonie screamed, "Now, I'll answer all your questions in 3.…2...1..." That's when she grabbed my wrist and started to run and drag me with her. She ran as fast as she could to get away from those girls.

We made it to the rooftop in record time. Melonie stopped running and put her hands to her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Uh, Melonie? Who were those girls?" I asked while staring at her.

"They…were…Ikuto's…fan girls." She said while gasping for air.

"Why were they asking you so many questions about him?" I asked.

"They always do that. I hang around Ikuto a lot, so they ask questions about him hoping to get answers. Every girl likes him." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Who is this Ikuto anyway?" I asked, feeling confused. She stood up straight and grinned at me.

"He's the one that we're having lunch with. You are going to meet the popular Ikuto." she said while still grinning.

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

I was already on the rooftop waiting for Melonie. Just then I heard her call my name. I walked and found her looking a mess.

"What happened to you?" I asked, staring at her. Her hair was a mess. Her uniform was a mess too, and she looked tired. Either she was just running or she just finished having sex at school. I'm pretty sure she didn't have sex though.

"For your information, your fan girls started chasing me….AGAIN!" She yelled and started to fix herself up. "Oh! I invited someone to have lunch with us. She's new here and her name is Hinamori Amu." She said while pointing to the girl next to her.

I looked at Amu and the first thing to come to my mind was….WOW! She was beautiful! She looked at me and I saw a little blush. I tried to say something to her but no words would come out of my mouth. Why was my heart starting to beat so fast?

Melonie looked at both of us and grinned. She took mine and Amu's wrist and walked us to the bench wand we sat down.

"You know, Ikuto, it's polite to say hi to a new student." Melonie said.

"Hi." I said while looking straight at Amu.

"Hi….." Amu said while blushing some more and looking down at her lap. So, I guess this girl is shy.

"Uh, Melonie? Where's your lunch?" I asked, noticing that she had nothing to eat. She slapped herself on her forehead and grunted.

"I meant ti buy something but your crazy fan girls were chasing me!" She complained, "It's all your fault!" She continued while punching me over and over on the arm.

"Stop punching me you psycho!" I yelled while grabbing her fists.

~Amu's P.O.V~

I watched Melonie and Ikuto fight with each other and started to laugh.

"Oh, wait!" Melonie said and looked at me, "Amu, where's your lunch?" She asked and looked at my lunch less hands.

"Oh, I forgot to bring my lunch and I don't have any money." I said while feeling embarrassed. They probably think that I'm forgetful and broke now.

"Well, don't worry about it. Do you like pizza?" Melonie asked, smiling.

"Yeah, pizza's good." I said, smiling back. The thought of pizza made my stomach growl loudly. How embarrassing!

Ikuto started to laugh at me while Melonie giggled. I dropped my head and started to blush out of embarrassment. Melonie put her hand on my back and smiled.

"Well, it sounds like your hungry. I'll buy you a pizza, my treat."

"Really, thanks Melonie! I'L come with you." I said while getting up. Melonie grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back and sat me down.

"No, I can go by myself. This will give you time to get to know Ikuto and vise versa." She said while grinning. She got up and started walking away.

"Hey! What about my lunch!" Ikuto yelled at Melonie

"I'll get you what you usually eat, don't worry!" She yelled back. "You two have fun and be good!" And then she left. I swear I saw her smirk when she said 'be good'.

"So, since we're alone now….." Ikuto stated and then linked his arm around my wait and inched his face closer to mine.

I started to blush harder and harder every second his face got closer to mine. What is he going to do to me?! What's going on?! Why did Melonie leave me alone with this guy?! DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME!!!!

* * *

**Lilangel: I couldn't help but put dat last sentence in there :p**

**Amu: IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME! O_O**

**Ikuto: It's not technically rape if u want & enjoy it *smirk***

**Amu: I-I don't want it! **

**Lilangel: Sure she doesn't. -rolls eyes- Anyways, hoped u enjoy part of this crack story! Rate & Review. Gracias!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviewers that reviewed this story on it's first chapter. And sorry for taking so long to update this story & **_**BFF Or More**_**. :'( Life has been stressful & I didn't have time….Gomen! Dx Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Melonie's P.O.V~**

I sighed. Paying for peoples food is making me broke. I looked down at the tray of food in my hands and sighed again. I should hurry up back to the rooftop before the food gets cold and to check on Amu and Ikuto. Wait, I left Ikuto. Alone. With a girl…Oh no..

I started to run, being careful to not drop any food. I made it to the rooftop door and looked through the window. Ikuto was moving his face closer and closer toward Amu's face. And Amu was starting to blush.

I reached for the doorknob while still peeking through the window. That's when I saw the most hilarious yet weirdest thing happen. Amu stopped blushing , glared at Ikuto, and slapped him across the face. Ikuto just got slapped by a girl! HA!

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

_Slap!_

My face swung to the side and my left cheek started to sting unbearably. I turned my head slowly to face a pissed of Amu.

I don't get it. I never got hit by a girl, nor slapped. And Amu looked like she wanted a kiss when I was moving my face closer to her I minute ago. I mean, she WAS blushing! What made her just turn all bitchy and slap me? Major mood swings much.

"Listen, I don't know you and you don't know me. We just met. I'm not some kind of whore that you can just make out with. I have values and morals." Amu said while glaring at me.

Values and morals my ass. She could've still kissed me. A peck would've been good. Don't some countries kiss as greeting or something like that?

"It could've just been a greeting kiss or something like that." I said, trying to make a excuse that she could believe. I hoped that she would believe it anyway.

"Your such an idiot!" Amu screamed.

"No need for name calling," I stated, "I don't need to kiss you, I could make out with any girl at this school." I said proudly and smirking.

"Oh, so you're a man whore?" She asked.

"Not a man whore. I just give the girls at this school what they want. And I know that they want me."

"Yep, that proves it. You're a whore."

"At least I don't go slapping people." I murmured.

"What was that?" she said, "I couldn't quite her you."

"Nothing." I said and turned my head away. Man, this girl is acting like a bitch.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

This Ikuto guy is such an arrogant, perverted, asshole! I mean, who tries to kiss someone they just met! That just doesn't make any sense! And then he tries to make a dumb excuse about trying to kiss me! I'm glad a slapped this guy. I hope I slapped some sense into his dumb head!

Where's Melonie anyway? I don't want to be alone with Ikuto anymore. It shouldn't take that long to get some food.

"Hey, what's taking Melonie do long?" I asked Ikuto.

"I don't know. Probably got attacked by some more of my fan girls again." He said, grinning just a little.

Just then Melonie walked toward us with a salad, 2 pizzas, and 3 cokes on a tray in her hands. She seemed like she was trying to hold in a laugh, but I didn't care. All I cared about is that she was here so I wouldn't have to be alone with Ikuto. And that she had my food, because I'm starving.

"Melonie!" I yelled, with a big smile plastered on my face.

"H-hey Amu." She said giggling.

"Huh? What's so funny?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I didn't know my name made people laugh.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She said smiling and sitting between me and Ikuto. "Now here's the pizza for you, Amu, and a pizza for you, Ikuto."

"Oh, Ikuto. What's that red mark on your left cheek?" Melonie asked while grinning.

I almost chocked on my pizza when she asked that. I know I had every right to slap him, but I didn't mean to leave a noticeable mark on his face. What if it's a permanent mark?

"It's nothing." Ikuto mumbled and then took a bite of his pizza

"Oh ok, whatever." Melonie said, but still had a little grin on her lips.

I exhaled a small sigh of relief. At least I know that Ikuto isn't some sort of snitch or something. I didn't want anyone to think that I was some sort of violent person or anything. I started to feel a little guilty about hitting him so hard. I ate my pizza fast and drunk all my coke. I couldn't stay by Ikuto right now. It made me feel guilty. And if I apologized, Melonie would know that I slapped him & would think I'm violent.

"Thanks for that pizza Melonie. I got to go to the bathroom, so I'll see you in the next class." I said standing up from the bench.

"I could come with you if you want." She said.

"No, that's ok. I don't feel so well anyway. I'll just see you later." I said. It was kind of true. I needed to be alone. I had to figure out why I felt so damn guilty when I knew hitting him was right.

I walked of the rooftop and headed to the bathroom. I thought and thought until my brain hurt. Maybe apologizing to Ikuto wouldn't be so bad.

Or maybe it will.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

As soon as Amu was gone from site, Melonie burst out with laughter.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, scooting away form her. She was laughing uncontrollably.

"I saw everything that happened!" She said while giggling this time.

She saw the whole thing? What whole thing?

Oh…

So she saw me try to kiss Amu. So she saw Amu turn all bitchy and slap. So she saw me get embarrassed. That's just super. Note my sarcasm.

"If you tell anyone what you saw, I will kill you!." I stated angrily, glaring at her.

"Aw, don't worry. I won't say anything. It'll be our little secret." She said putting her index finger to her lips.

Wait, maybe she didn't hear the conversation between me and Amu.

"Did you happen to hear anything?" I asked

"I heard everything. I had the rooftop door cracked open and I was peeking thru the window. I didn't miss a single thing." Melonie said smiling.

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"Promise," She said, "But I have a question."

"What is it?'

"You like Amu don't you?" She asked and scooted closer to me.

What? Where did that question come form? Sure, Amu was cute and a little feisty. But she acted like a total bitch. But once again…she is hot.

"Eh, she alright. She's hot." I said while smirking. The school uniform fills out her body perfectly. And it shows just enough of her perfect legs.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like she likes you that much though." Melonie said, her voice trailing off.

"Whatever. I can get her to like me. No problem." I said. I could get any girl to like me

"By the way she slapped you, you've got a lot of work to do." She said, grinning at me.

"And your point is?"

"My point is, you can't get her to like you by yourself."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked. By the sound of it, she sounded like she had a plan up her sleeve. And Melonie could have a lot of sneaky plans up her sleeve.

"Ikuto, my dear friend, I'm going to help you get Amu to like you," She said clapping her hands together. "And then, you both will like each other and go out."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Melonie would get Amu, the girl I think that hates me now, get to like me?

"I'm so serious Ikuto." She said, "I'm going to be your personal helper, your 'matchmaker' kind of. When I'm done, you will both love each other." She said and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

This is going to be interesting. But if Amu would get to like me, and I can prove my point that every girl at the school likes me, then bring it on. With Melonie's help, nothing could go wrong.

Or could it?

**TADA! Chapter 2 is done! R you ready to see what kind of sneaky plans Melonie has to get Amu and Ikuto together? You have to wait till chapter 3 :D Hoped you enjoyed! Plz review! =3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :D  
***********************************************************************

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

"Ok, Melonie, so you think you can get Amu to like me?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said, still smiling. She stood up and twirled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Fun? How is this going to be fun?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because, it just is!" She squealed.

"Your so weird.." I murmured.

She turned around to face me with a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked

"Shh! I'm thinking of the first thing you need to do." She said and closed her eyes.

The wind started to blow, and Melonie still had her eyes closed, thinking hard.. The breeze blew, making her hair fly up and her skirt to go up just a little.

"Oh, duh!" She exclaimed and snapped her eyes open and started to grin.

"What? You thought of something already?"

"Yeah. The first thing you have to do is apologize for trying to make out with her." She said it like she was talking to a five year old.

"Why do I have to apologize? She should apologize for slapping me!" I said. I shouldn't have to apologize for anything.

"She wouldn't had to have slap you if you didn't try to make out with her. I mean, you just met her! Not all girls are sluts." She explained.

"But, my kiss would have been a greeting kiss, but only nicer and hotter." I said smirking. Amu would have enjoyed my kiss. And she would want more and more and more.

"Your such a pervert. Just apologize to her. You won't get anywhere else to getting her to like you until you apologize."

"But.."

"No buts! Just apologize to her today!" She said and turned around to walk away. A strong wind blew again and her skirt flew all the way up showing her underwear.

"Hey, Melonie!" I yelled, chuckling.

"What?"

"Nice underwear." I said and pointed to her purple panties.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled and smoothed her skirt down, "Stupid wind." She mumbled.

"Aw, don't be mad. Your underwear is kind of sexy."

"Shut up! Just remember to apologize to Amu!" She yelled and stomped off, leaving me alone on the rooftop.

**~Melonie's P.O.V~**

I stomped down the hallway trying to get to class on time. Stupid wind. Stupid Ikuto. He could've closed his eyes when my skirt flew up! Why did the wind have to blow my skirt?

"Excuse me, Melonie?" Someone yelled at me, interrupting my angry thoughts. It must be one of Ikuto's fan girls again.

"Listen, I'm not answering any questions about Ikuto. If you want to learn about him so much, why don't you just go talk to him!" I snapped. I just want to have just one day when all of his fan girls would just stop asking me questions and just leave me alone! Is that to much to ask?

"Um…Melonie? It's me, Tadase…" The voice said.

I turned around and it was Tadase. I must have gotten his voice confused with a girls voice.

"Oh, Tadase, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said and laughed nervously. I couldn't really tell him that I got his voice mixed up with a girls. That would just be rude.

"It's ok. I was just wondering if you have seen Amu, the new girl?" He asked, having a tint of pink on his cheek.

"Uh, I'm not sure where she is. I think she started to head to class." I said while looking at him and wondering why he was blushing.

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"If you need to tell her anything, I can tell her for you."

"N-no, that's ok. I'll just talk to her later. Bye." He said, blushing harder, and then walked away.

Wow, that was a waste of my time. I went in the classroom and sunk in my desk. I looked around the room to see if Amu was here. Nope, she wasn't in here. She must still be in the bathroom.

Since I had nothing else better to do, I started to think about what Ikuto could do to get Amu to like him better. This plan was going to take a lot of hard work and thinking to do. This is going to be a challenge. A difficult challenge.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I got to class late and got scolded by the teacher in front of the whole class. When I sat down at my desk, Melonie passed a note to me. I opened it and what I read kind of made me nervous.

_Ikuto needs 2 talk 2 u. Its kind of important._

What could Ikuto want to talk to me about? Was he still mad that I slapped him? Why did he get Melonie to tell me he needed to talk? Oh well, it shouldn't matter anymore, I'm going to apologize to him, and everything should go well.

I wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, or what he was writing one the board. I was thinking about how I should apologize to Ikuto.

The dismissal bell rung, interrupting my thought. I headed towards Melonie, but a bunch of screaming girls came around her again, probably asking about Ikuto. And Melonie looked annoyed.

I decided to walk out the classroom without her and get my stuff ready to go home. When I was at my locker some blonde boy came up to me. He looked cute.

"Hello, Amu. I'm Tadase." He said, and held out his hand. I shook it and started to blush.

"H-Hi. I'm A-Amu." I stammered. His cute face was making me nervous.

"I know who you are, Amu." He said and smiled, "I was just going to tell you that if you need anything or need help with anything, just come to me."

"Oh, ok, I will. Thank you." I said while blushing some more and nervously smiling.

"I'll talk to you later Amu. Nice meeting you." Tadase said and walked away.

My heartbeat started to slow down a little. He was so cute! Certainly more cute than any other guy I saw at this school.

I walked down the hall and bumped into a very hard figure. The impact made me lose my balance and sent me falling toward the floor. I closed my eyes expecting the hard impact of the floor to come, but it never came. Instead I felt muscular arms wrap around me and straighten me up.

I opened my eyes to meet blue eyes. I looked at the face and saw that it was Ikuto.

Ikuto!

I pushed him off of me and turned my head away from him.

"You could say thank you." He said.

"Th-thank you." I muttered out while putting my head down.

"Your welcome. Now do I get a kiss from saving you from a fall?"

"No! No you do not, you pervert!" I yelled and snapped my head up, glaring at him.

"Your so mean. Well, if your not going to give me a kiss, I suppose I should leave." He said and walked around me.

"W-wait!" I said and grabbed his sleeve. He turned toward me and looked at me while smirking.

"What? You changed your mind about kissing me?" He said while bending down towards me.

"No! I..I just wanted to…apologize." I whispered.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I'm sorry." I said more loudly.

"Oh, ok. It was about time you apologized to me." He said.

"What! You're the one who should be apologizing to me!" I yelled

"I was just trying to kiss you. You're the one who got all crazy and slapped me!" He yelled back.

"You should have never tried to kiss me!"

Ikuto leaned next to my ear.

"You know you would have enjoyed it. My lips on yours. You probably would want more and more." He whispered and nipped at my ear.

I held down my blushed, and screamed. I pushed him with all my strength, but that didn't move him one inch. So I did the last thing that came to my mind. I kicked him in his private place. It worked.

He tried to keep his face composed but his knees buckled and he reached for his privates.

"You bitch…" He murmured and fell to his knees.

"I HATE YOU IKUTO!" I yelled and stomped away.

It's official. I absolutely hate Ikuto!  
*******************************************************************************

**Way to go Ikuto….way to go -_-' Anyways I am now out of school! Yall know what that means! :D SUMMER BREAK! Oh, and FASTER UPDATES! Kinda :P**

**Anywayz, hoped you enjoyed! Luv u all! 3 Lolz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry for the...2 month wait. Sorry! Thanx 2 all who commented and faved! Here's th next chapter!  
****************************************************************************************************

**~Melonie's P.O.V~**

"If yall don't leave me alone, I will call the police!" I yelled at the crowd of Ikuto fan girls in front of my house.

"We don't care! Our love for Ikuto knows no bounds!" One girl yelled with a '_I love Ikuto'_ headband on.

"Wait, isn't that Ikuto over there? Hey Ikuto!" I yelled and waved.

"IKUTO! IKUTO~!" The crowd yelled and ran toward where I waved at.

I hurried into my house and locked the doors and ran to my bedroom. If the fan girls were actually smart, they would realize that Ikuto wasn't even there. Idiots.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller idea and saw that it was Amu.

"Hey. You like your first day of school?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was ok. I was wondering, can I ask you a question?" Amu said quickly.

"Sure, is it about the school?"

"No. I was just wondering. Why is Ikuto such a jerk?" She said, almost yelling in the phone.

Whoa, where did that come form? He was suppose to apologize to her. Please don't tell me something went wrong!

"He's just Iktuo. He doesn't mean to be a jerk. What happened?" I asked, curious.

"Well, when you left Ikuto and I on the rooftop alone, he tried to kiss me! So I slapped him for being a pervert."

Oh, that's right. She doesn't know I know that I saw all that.

"Oh, I kind of saw that when I was coming back up to meet yall."

"Really? Oh, and then I went to talk to Ikuto because you said he had something to talk to me about. So I decided to be the bigger person and apologize. But when I apologized he said that it was about time I apologized. And then he said I would enjoy him kissing me! So I kicked him in his balls…" She yelled.

I had to process all that Amu had said. So Iktuo didn't apologize? How in the world is he going to get Amu to like him! Why does he have to make everything so difficult? But on the plus side, Ikuto got kicked. That makes everything better.

"Melonie? You there?" Amu asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! You actually kicked him in his penis? Oh, that's hilarious!" I said and found that I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm starting to feel guilty about it."

"No! Don't feel guilty at all!" I almost yelled. It was about time Ikuto got his ego knocked down a bit.

"But what did Ikuto had to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Oh, he was supposed to apologize to you about the kissing thing," I said. I could feel anger building up in me. "Did anything else happen after that?"

"I kind of yelled that I hated him." She said, sounding angry.

Oh, that's not good. Not good at all.

"Hate is a strong word Amu. Your just mad at him at the moment. I'm sure that everything will be fine in the end."

There was a knock at the door. It better not be the fan girls again.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." I said and hung up the phone. I headed down to the door. If it was the leader of the fan girl group, I would have to give her a piece of my mind.

"What!" I snapped and threw open the door.

"Uh, hi?" Ikuto said. He looked confused because of my sudden anger.

It was kind of a good thing he was here. I had a few words to say to him too. I felt an evil grin cross my face.

**~Ikuto P.O.V~**

"Uh, Melonie? You ok?" I asked standing outside her door. I saw a scary grin cross her face.

'Oh, everything's fine. Come in." She said, still with that grin on her face.

I entered her house and looked at Melonie again. This time she was glaring at me.

"Um…are your parents home?" I asked, kind of worried. If her parents were home, then she couldn't really do anything to me.

"Ikuto, silly boy, you know my parents are barely home. They're on another business trip." She said and closed the front door and locked it.

She walked up to me and stared at me right in the face. In a quick, swift movement, she grabbed me by my shirt.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"Why didn't you apologize to Amu! You idiot!" She yelled back and glared at me again.

Oh crap. Amu must of told her what happened. Melonie's going to kill me!

She sighed and let go of my shirt and crossed her arms over her chest. I composed myself and stepped back a few steps.

"Well, I guess you got what you deserved. Considering she did kick you in your dick." She said and laughed.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Yeah, it is. Come on, I'm tired of talking in the hallway. Lets talks in my room." She said and headed up the steps.

I followed her and flopped down on her bed.

"Excuse me? I never said you could just lay on my bed!" She said any hovered over me.

"Shouldn't you be nice to your guest?" I asked and smirked at her.

"Whatever. You still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you apologize to Amu?" She asked again and sat next to me on the bed, waiting for an answer.

"Because she apologized first, so I found no need to apologize."

Melonie slapped me over the head.

"Ow! What now?" I yelled and grabbed her arm.

"You still need to apologize! You're the one who started the whole thing," She said and yanked her arm away. "How is she supposed to get to like you if you act like such a jerk!" She yelled and stood up.

I got quiet. Melonie did have a point. If I wanted to prove a point and show that I can get Amu to like me, I had to apologize first. I sighed. I hated when I was wrong and Melonie was right.

"Fine. I'll apologize tomorrow at school." I said and stood up and looked at Melonie's anime posters.

"Do you have your cell phone?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked and looked at her confused. What was she planning now?

"I can give you her number, that way you can apologize to her today instead of waiting to do it at school." She said and smiled.

Oh, what a great idea. I bet she's going to hang up on me.

"She's going to hang up on me." I said and sighed.

"No, she wouldn't do that. Amu is a nice person," She said and reached in reached in my left pants pocket. "Now, where's your phone?"

"Whoa! What are you trying to do? Feel up on me or something?" I teased.

"Ugh! No!" She yelled and stepped back.

"Alright, give me her number."

"Here it is. Now call and apologize." She said and laid on her bed looking at me. Probably just making sure I don't screw up.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yo Amu. It's me, Ikuto." I said

"…..What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"I just wanted to…apologize." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked. I wasn't sure if she didn't really her me, or if she was just teasing me.

"Speak louder and explain about what your sorry about." Melonie whispered to me.

"I said I'm sorry. You know, about the whole almost kissing you thing and being a jerk." Apologizing is so not my thing.

"…"

"Hello? You still there?" I asked. She's probably is laughing. I feel like a nerd.

"Yeah, I'm still here. And I forgive you. I suppose I should apologize to for the whole kicking thing, it was out of line."

"Yeah, it was! You should apolo- OW!" I yelled in mid sentence. Melonie threw a book at me and glared. I realized I was about to say something I shouldn't.

"I mean, I forgive you." I grumbled.

"Really? Well, ok. Thanks for apologizing. I'll talk to you later. Bye" She said and hung up.

I hung up the phone and turned to Melonie who had a huge smile on her face.

"Happy now?" I muttered.

"Very happy. Now you are one step closer to her getting to like you."

"I just want to prove that I can get any girl I want." I corrected her.

"That's what you say now. But I think you like her deep down inside," She said and closed her eyes and sighed. "Now for step number 2."

"Step number 2?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Since Amu is new to the school, I figure she's new to the town. So we're going to show her around."

"How is that going to help?"

"It's going to help because this way you can show her your so called 'charm' outside the school." She said and rolled her eyes.

"So is it just going to be me and her?"

"Ha! Of course not! No way am I going to leave her with you alone!"

"So who's going to be there?"

"Me of course. And I'll see if Kukai, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya. It could be like a group outing or something."

"Why so many people?" I asked. I want alone time with Amu, not a whole group.

"So that way Amu can get to know new people and doesn't feel awkward. Gees, your slow!" She said and poked me in the forehead.

"I don't think this is going to help." I sighed.

"Yes it will. Just remember, charm her and get to now her better. And don't do anything stupid!" She exclaimed.

Ok, so I just have to charm her like I do with other girls. Piece of cake. Amu will be falling for me in not time.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Wow, doing 2 stories at once is harder than I thought! xD Anywayz, hpoed you enjoyed! I will try and update as fast as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry for the wait. I'm not going ot make any excuses for why I didnt update in a month. I hope you enjoy the story :)  
****************************************************************************************************8**

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I was walking up to school. Some people kept glancing at me because I was still the new girl at school. I sighed. I tried to act like I didn't care and just kept walking. I looked ahead and I saw Melonie walking and talking to a guy with brown hair.

"Melonie!" I shouted and fast walked up to her.

"Hey Amu," She greeted me and smiled. She then turned to the brown haired guy. "Oh, before I forget. Amu, this is Kukai. Kukai, this is Amu."

I looked at Kukai for a moment. He had green eyes and was pretty cute. He had a silly grin on his face and held a soccer ball in his right hand.

"Yo. Nice to meet you Amu." He said and held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Kukai."

"Well, I'll talk to you later Melonie," Kukai said to Melonie and patted her head. "See ya!" He turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't forget to ask Utau about Saturday!" Melonie yelled back at him.

"Don't worry. I wont!" He said and went away.

Saturday? What was happening on Saturday. And who is this Utau person?

"Oh, Amu. Are you free on Saturday?" Melonie asked.

"Yeah, I'm free."

"Good. Well, I'm getting a group of people to get together to go around town on Saturday You interested in coming?"

"Yeah, sure! I wanted to look around this town anyway. It seems so big!"

"That's good to know. The reason I planned it was to show you around town anyway." She said smiling. Obviously pleased with herself.

"Really?"

"Of course. We can't have you living and going to school here being so naïve about this town." She said and laughed.

I joined in and laughed too. The bell rung and Melonie looked shocked.

"Oh crap! Come on Amu, before we're late!" She said, and started running up the hill towards school.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

I got to class early and was staring out the window. Melonie was sprinting toward the front school gate while Amu was following right behind her. I had to admit, Amu looked pretty cute running. Her hair flowed and her face was a little flushed.

"Yo, Ikuto. What are you looking at?" Kukai asked from behind me.

I shrugged and looked at him.

"Nothing really."

Kukai looked out the window and glanced back at me.

"Ok, whatever," He said and sat in his desk. "Did Melonie ask you about Saturday? I'm surprised she even planned on doing something, since she's always so busy with stuff."

"Yeah she asked me. The only reason she planned this was to get Amu to like me." I said. It was safe to tell Kukai since he was my friend.

"Whoa, really? The new girl, Amu?" Kukai exclaimed. "I saw her when I was walking with Melonie. That Amu girl is pretty cute." He said, grinning to himself.

"If Utau heard you say that, she might get jealous."

Kukai's eyes bulged out and he stared at me.

"Me and Utau are just friends! She likes you anyways!" Kukai stammered out. "And why are you trying to get Amu to like you anyway?"

"So I can prove that I can get any girl that I want at this school."

"Wait, Melonie's going to help you?"

"Well, Melonie thinks I'm going to really start to like Amu, and fall in love or something like that." I said and rolled my eyes.

"You? Fall in love?" Kukai started to laugh.

"I know right. I don't need to fall in love." I said and smirked.

With all the girls I had I didn't need love. Melonie would be wrong about me falling in love with Amu. I would just get Amu to fall for me, an then leave her. Just like a real playboy does.

**~Melonie's P.O.V~**

I stood up from my desk and stretched. I just got done with math, the class I despise the most.

"Thank goodness! It's finally time for lunch!" I exclaimed and gathered my things.

Amu was beside with all her things in her hands ready to go.

"Are we going to the rooftop for lunch again?" She asked.

"Nope. We're going in the cafeteria to have lunch with everyone else." I said and headed out the door.

"Who's everyone else?" She asked, looking confused.

"People form Ikuto's class and our class. Some friends of ours."

I lead Amu to the cafeteria and went to the table everyone was at. Everyone was there. I sat between Utau and Ikuto, and Amu sat between Utau and Kukai.

"Yo, Hinamori! So we meet again." Kukai said and grinned at Amu.

"Don't be such and idiot Kukai." Utau murmured.

"Don't be mean Utau. Anyways, I have to introduce Amu to you guys." I said and pointed to Amu.

Amu gave a shy smile and blushed a little.

"This is Yaya," I said, tapping Amu on the shoulder and pointing to Yaya. "She loves candy and can be very childish at times. She's in the same grade as you and me, a sophomore."

"I am not childish!" Yaya yelled, flaring her arms.

"You just proved my point," I sighed and pointed at Nagihiko. "This is Nagihiko, just call him Nagi for short. He's a dancer and a junior."

"Nice to meet you Amu." He said and smiled at her.

"Ok, the girl sitting next to him is Rima. She's a sophomore and is very…..short." I said and smirked.

Rima looked up from her food and glared at me.

"The guy who's reading the book is Kairi, also a sophomore."

Kairi looked up from his book and glanced at Amu for a quick second before returning to his book.

"You already met Kukai. He's a junior and has nothing interesting about him." I joked and playfully stuck my tongue out.

"Hey! I'm the captain of the soccer team! That's very interesting!" Kukai yelled.

Amu smiled and laughed.

"Being a captain of the soccer team is very interesting. Congratulations." She said sweetly.

"See! Amu thinks it's interesting!" Kukai smiled.

"Anyways, the girl your sitting next to is Utau. She's a junior and sings. _A lot._" I said.

Utau was staring at Amu.

"N-Nice to meet you Utau." Amu stammered, obviously uncomfortable by being stared at.

Utau just huffed and stabbed at her food.

"And yeah, you already met Ikuto. I forgot to tell you that he's a junior." I said and glanced quickly between Ikuto and Amu.

I saw Amu look down at her food and saw that Ikuto kept glancing at her. I inwardly grimaced and started to eat. If only Ikuto didn't mess up by kissing her on the first day she came and act like a jerk, this whole _plan_ would be easier.

"So, Melonie, why did you plan this whole get together on Saturday?" Utau questioned me, while picking with her salad.

"Huh?" I mumbled, chewing on my pizza.

"The whole thing that you planned for tomorrow. You never plan anything, why did you plan something now?" Utau asked again, scrutinizing my reactions.

"It's because I wanted to show Amu the town since she moved here." I explained. Ikuto glanced at me while Amu just showed a tiny smile.

"Oh is that it? Well, I would like to warn Amu about one thing." Utau said in a scary tone and glared at Amu.

Amu looked frightened and stared right at Utau. I gulped and stared at Utau. Utau was smart and might figure out that I was planning to get Ikuto and Amu together.

"If you ever get close to Ikuto, I will destroy you! Understand?" Utau yelled and glared daggers at Amu.

If looks could kill, Amu would be so dead.

"Utau!" I yelled and glared at her.

"What? Ikuto's mine!" Utau swung her head around to me and yelled.

"Utau, calm down. I'm not yours." Ikuto said and sighed.

"Oh, Ikuto, your just so cool!" Utau squealed and reached over me to hug Ikuto.

I made a face of disgust and turned to Kukai for some help. Kukai just raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I can't do anything." He said and frowned.

Ikuto pushed Utau off of him and moved to sit next to Kukai.

"So are you guys coming tomorrow?" Amu asked, looking excited.

"Sure" Everyone said in unison.

Amu looked around the table and smiled happily. She reminded me of a little kid who just got a new toy.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

Today was finally Saturday and I was going to see the town with everyone. I got dressed in good clothes to make a good impression. A blue jean skirt and a red shirt with comfortable, cute shoes.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the steps.

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled and headed toward the door.

"I wanna come to!" Ami, my little sister yelled and ran up to me and grabbed my leg.

I sighed and picked up Ami in my arms.

"Sorry Ami, you can't come. But I'll bring you something back, ok?" I said smiling.

"Ok!" Ami smiled and hugged me.

I put her down and she walked up the stairs toward her room to play with her toys. I smiled at her retreating figure and walked out the door.

Melonie said that everyone would meet up at the park, so I should go there. When I got to the park I saw couples holding hands and little kids with their parents. I saw Melonie sitting on the park bench with her head in her hands and Ikuto next to her talking.

"Hey, guys!" I said and walked up to them.

I saw Ikuto look at me for a quick second and turn away.

"Hey Amu…" Melonie drawled out and sighed.

Melonie looked sad. Maybe she changed her mind and didn't want to walk around the town anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling somewhat nervous about what her answer would be.

Melonie lifted her head from her hands and sighed. She looked at Ikuto sadly and turned back to me.

"Well…um…nobody else is able come with us today. It's just going to be you, Ikuto, and I." She said and dropped her head down.

Ikuto looked at me again and grinned. "I'm going to have fun with you, Amu." He said and smirked.

What? Melonie and I are going to be alone with Ikuto? You've got to be kidding me!  
**************************************************************************  
Ok, all done! Tell me what you thought of this! I'm going to try something new now. I'm going to ask a random question at the end of some of the chapters to see what my reviewers are like! Lol :D Answer in your review if you want to!**

**1st Random question: What is your favorite color? xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy y'all like my story *hugs* xD Here's the next chapter. Longest thing I wrote so far i think, it's 7 and a half pages! 2, 900+ words...i think :/ Anyway, enjoy!**

~Ikuto's P.O.V~

"What do you mean we're alone with Ikuto?" Amu asked Melonie, nearly yelling.

Melonie looked at me with sad eyes and looked at Amu again. Melonie's so called plan just got blown up right in her face. Amu wouldn't feel comfortable and she wouldn't have a good time, and that would mean that it would be hard for me to impress her. So, all this was technically a waste of time.

"I'm sorry Amu." Melonie said sadly with a frown and started to fidget with her fingers. Her bad habits were starting to show. Every time she got nervous she would fidget and would look down at the ground.

"It wasn't her fault." I said toward Amu. Melonie looked up at me with happy eyes and smiled.

"Yea, it wasn't my fault! Every one got busy! Kukai has a soccer game, Yaya had to baby sit her little brother, Nagi had a dance competition, Rima went to a comedy show that she said she absolutely could not miss, Utau has a singing competition, and Kairi has to…What did Kairi have to?" Melonie asked, looking at me.

"Kairi said that there was a special showing of a science exhibition that he wanted to go to and a book signing after that." I said and sighed. How could Kairi be such a nerd?

"What about that blonde boy that I met in the hallway? His name was Tadase. You didn't invite him?" Amu asked, giving me an accusing eye.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't plan the whole get together!" I stated and looked at Melonie. Amu also looked at Melonie with a questioning look.

Melonie stood up suddenly and grabbed Amu's shoulder. "Let's not worry about those trivial matters and lets go around the town! Amu, why are you so dressed up?" She asked, eyeing her up and down.

Compared to what Melonie had on, Amu did seem a little dressed up. Melonie just wore a plain blue shirt with tattered black jeans and converses, while Amu wore a red blouse and a jean skirt with dressy sandals.

"Isn't it normal for a girl to wear a skirt?" Amu asked, confused.

"Melonie doesn't really act like a girl, so you won't really see her wearing any skirts outside of school. In fact, I think the only skirt she wears is the school's uniform skirt." I teased, and started to chuckle.

I saw just the littlest tint of pink come across Melonie's cheek and she balled her hands in a fist. As quick as lightening she grabbed my ear and pulled it.

"I do act like a girl! And for your information, I do own a skirt! I just don't think they're comfortable! You got a problem with that?" She yelled in my ear.

"Ok, ok! Sorry!"

"So you ready to go Amu?" Melonie asked after she let go of my ear, while I tried to rub the pain away.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, nodding her head like a cute, happy little 4 year old.

**~Melonie's P.O.V~**

I started to walk with Ikuto and Amu in back of me. I looked back and saw that there was a gap between them and sighed. This idea is not working out so well.

"Yo, Melonie! Where are we going first?" Ikuto asked.

"It's a surprise!" I said and walked faster.

After the quick walk, we walked inside of the mall. The most popular mall in town to be exact.

"Why are we at the mall?" Ikuto asked again.

"Didn't I tell you that it's a surprise? Stop asking questions."

I turned to face Amu and saw that she was looking at all the clothing stores with wide, excited eyes. I turned to face Ikuto and gave him a look that meant 'Talk to her'.

"Have you never seen stores before?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"I've seen stores before, stupid! It's just that I've never seen a mall this big." Amu exclaimed, still eyeing each store we passed by.

"If you want, we can go shopping soon," I said, hoping it would make her happy. "It wouldn't be a problem, right Ikuto?"

"Yeah, no problem. Whatever you want to do." He said.

"Really? You're so nice Melonie!" Amu said and grabbed my hand.

"Hey! What about me?" Ikuto questioned.

"Huh? Oh, sure. You're nice too."

I inwardly groaned again and realized that we were at the surprise destination I wanted to show them.

"We're here!" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

"What the hell is this?" Ikuto asked, looking annoyed.

I could understand why he was a little annoyed. To anyone passing by, the place where we stopped at just looked like a big hole with water inside of it and lights on the ceilings with seats around it. But if you knew what happened with the water and the lights, then anyone who passed by would be amazed and hypnotized.

"Yeah, Melonie. What is this?" Amu also asked.

"I told y'all, it's a secret!" I laughed and grabbed Amu's and Ikuto's hand and lead them to a sit. I made sure that Ikuto sat next to Amu and I sat next to Ikuto.

After a few minutes, fog started to come from the ceiling and water spurted from the holes that had all the water inside of it. Colorful lights came from the ceiling and soft music started to play. The water moved with the rhythm of the music, and the lights swayed around. It looked beautiful.

I nudged Ikuto to get his attention and pointed to Amu. Amu had a huge smile and her eyes wide with happiness. She was completely entranced by the water show.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Ikuto whispered to Amu.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful. It's amazing." Amu responded back, not taking her eyes off the show.

"Yeah, just like you."

Amu glanced at Ikuto and showed a tiny smile.

"Thank you. But that was a little corny." Amu said calmly and turned her attention back to the show. Ikuto looked at her like she was crazy, grumbled something incoherent and slouched in his seat. I slapped my forehead with my hand and slapped Ikuto on his arm.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything." Ikuto whispered.

"Really? 'Yeah, just like you?' Is that all you could come up with?" I whispered back.

"Whatever." He grumbled again and turned to watch the show.

I groaned and paid attention to the water show again, but was distracted with my thoughts. What's wrong with Ikuto? What happened to his so called charm? I've seen Ikuto charm dozens of girls before, so why can't he win over Amu?

The water show was ending. The music intensified and the water spurted up as high as the ceiling. Then fog poured down so it was hard to see anything and then cleared out. The water stopped spurting out and the music faded and then stopped. The show was officially over for the time being.

"Ok, the shows over." I mumbled and stood up.

"That was so awesome!" Amu said and started to clap.

"So, are we still going shopping?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. But is it really alright for Ikuto to go since his the only guy?" Amu asked and looked at Ikuto.

"Oh, he's going to be fine. He's use to shopping." I said and laughed. We walked down the mall's hall and stopped at a store. A very, _girlie _store.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

"Are you sure you want to go to this store? There're lots of more stores in the mall." Melonie asked, glancing back and forth between me and the store.

"Yes! Look at it! It's so pink and has tons of skirts! It's perfect!" I said.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Melonie mumbled.

"Why don't you try on a skirt, or a dress? I bet you'll look gorgeous." I encouraged, hoping that she would go in the store.

Melonie's eyes bugged out and she waved her hands frantically. "No! That's ok! I'll just go in there with you!"

"I don't need to go in there, do I?" Ikuto asked, looking at the store with disgust.

"Yes! Who knows, you might look pretty in a skirt." Melonie teased and laughed. I laughed too. Ikuto just grumbled and started to walk in the store, while I followed behind him. Melonie trudged her feet and reluctantly followed behind us.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed and went over to a rack that had skirts. Ikuto just plopped down in a chair that was close to the fitting room, and Melonie went over to the same rack I was at.

"Melonie, you should try on this one!" I said and held up a pink miniskirt that had frills at the bottom. Melonie made a face of disgust and grabbed the skirt and examined it.

"I'll pass. You should try it on though. Oh, and this one too," She said and picked up a blue miniskirt and with a light blue tank top and shoved them in my arms, "Now go try them on!" She commanded and gestured me toward the fitting room.

"Are you actually going to try those on?" Ikuto questioned, gesturing toward my clothes.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I questioned.

"Nope. You're just trying to impress me, aren't you?"

"As if!" I yelled and stormed into the fitting room.

"Try on the blue ones first, and come out with them on!" Melonie yelled to me.

"Ok!" I said, but was wondering why I had to try on the blue ones first. I took off the clothes I was wearing and tried on the new clothes.

"So, does it look okay?" I said while walking out the fitting room. I asked the question toward Melonie, but realized that she wasn't there. The only person who was there was Ikuto who was staring at me.

"Where did Melonie go?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to the bookstore next to this store. She said she'll be back in a minute." Ikuto answered, walking closer to me. He then cornered me to a wall and examined me up and down.

"What do you thing you're doing?" I questioned, looking him straight in his eyes. I realized that his eyes were a hypnotizing blue. It was hard to not stare straight into them.

"You know, blue I my favorite color, and you look good in it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, really," he said and brought his lips close to my ear. "You look hot in blue."

"Did Melonie say when she was coming back here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope. " He said and examined me again.

With him staring at me, I started to feel very self-conscious. It felt like the skirt was suddenly to short and the tank top was to revealing. I started to blush a little.

"Can you back away from me, please? You're in my personal space." I stated, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Why? I want to look at you up close."

Just then I saw Melonie staring at us with wide eyes. "Melonie!" I exclaimed and went around Ikuto and walked up to her.

"Um…Did I interrupt? Should I go back to the bookstore?" She questioned, and threw a quick grin at Ikuto.

"No! You didn't interrupt anything! I just wanted to know if I look good in this." I said quickly and blushed. Melonie examined the clothes she picked out for me and nodded her head.

"Wow, you look good in blue. Don't you think so, Ikuto?" She said and grinned a little.

"She looks hot." Ikuto said and winked.

"Ok, I'm not buying it." I mumbled and started to trudge back to the fitting room.

"Why not?" Melonie asked confused. "I thought that you would like it."

"I'm not buying anything that this pervert likes!" I explained, pointing to Ikuto, who just continued to smirk. I changed back into my clothes and then put the clothes back on the rack.

"Ok, let's walk around town." Melonie said and headed out the store. We walked around the town, stopping to look at the different stands.

"Holy crap!" Melonie shouted and stared into the distance.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned and looking where she was staring at, but saw nothing happening.

"The new Candy Wonderland just opened!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell is a Candy Wonderland?" Ikuto asked.

"It's a huge candy store! It's humongous!"

Melonie ran up to the store and stared through the window. She then went up to a store right next to the Candy Wonderland.

"There's even a bookstore right next to it! And it sells manga!" She said, pressing her hands against the window.

"You want us to go in with you?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm going to take to long and you'll get bored watching me buy stuff. You and Ikuto go and play somewhere." Melonie said, still distracted by the two stores.

"'Go and play.' What do you mean play?" I asked, not wanting to go with Ikuto alone.

"Ikuto, you know that horse drawn carriage that lets people ride in it around the big, pretty park?" Melonie asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"Go and take Amu on it. She needs to see that park since the flowers aren't dead yet."

"Wait, wait! A horse drawn carriage?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, it's one of the special services around here. Mostly couples go on it, but since you haven't seen the park, you might as well get the most unforgettable memory out of it."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She wanted Ikuto and me to go on this thing? "But that kind of sounds likes a date."

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two people going around the park and getting to know each other better." Melonie explained

"Yeah, what's wrong? Don't want to be alone with me Amu?" Ikuto asked, pretending that I hurt his feelings.

I saw that I was probably not going to get out of this. It would be best if I just give up.

"Fine, I'll go. But I probably won't enjoy it."

Melonie smiled and looked at Ikuto. "Well, escort Amu to the thing. I'll meet you at the park in about an hour." She then hugged me out of no where, grinned at us and walked in the candy store.

"So, you ready to go?" Ikuto asked and started to walk.

"Yeah, sure." I sighed and followed him.

We walked to the park in silence. I looked at Ikuto and wondered if he was ok with this too? We walked up to a carriage and Ikuto talked to the lady in charge of one of the carriages.

"Ride for two." He said to the lady and pulled out a ten dollar bill. The lady took the money and showed Ikuto a seductive smile. Ikuto just ignored her and went in the carriage. He held out his hand toward me.

"Get on, princess." He smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the carriage. The carriage was small so Ikuto and I had to sit close together. Ikuto put his arm around my shoulders and the carriage started to move. I sighed and shrugged his shoulder off.

"Wow, someone likes there personal space." He said.

"As a matter a fact, I do." I snapped back and turned my head away from him. Ikuto just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders again.

Melonie said that she would meet us in about an hour. What was I suppose to do with Ikuto for a whole hour? I should have just gone with Melonie. Now I'm going to have, supposedly, and unforgettable memory.  
*****************************************************************************************  
Darn, not that many long paragraphs! The paragraphs were longer when I worte it! Ugh, my eyes hurt. Shouldn't have stared at the laptop screenfor so long -fail- D'x Hoped you enjoyed! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

__**Ikuto's P.O.V~**

The ride with Amu was quiet. Not the peaceful kind of quiet where you can just relax. No, it was the awkward kind of quiet where no one wanted to say anything or did not no what to say. All you heard were the horse's feet tapping on the cement.

"Alright, it's to quiet. What are you, a mute?" I said, hoping to break the silence.

Amu just kept looking away from me, toward the scenery. "I like it quiet. It gives me time to relax."

"Well, I don't like it quiet. So how about we do something interesting?" I asked.

Amu turned her head towards me, her eyebrows furrowing together trying to figure out what I meant. "What do you mean by interesting? You better not mean anything perverted." She said.

"No, not at all. Nothing perverted."

"Ok, let me hear this so called interesting thing?" She said, staring at me with questioning eyes.

"Ok, it's real easy actually. We just ask questions about one another. You have to answer them, no matter what the question is. This way we get to know each other since you're making no attempt to get to know me better."

Amu straightened up in the seat and had a tiny smile on her face. "Fine, who's going to ask the first question?"

"I'll ask it since I came up with this idea."

"Fine. Go ahead." She said and grinned. The first question should be simple, I thought to myself.

"Ok, first question. Why did you move here?" I asked.

Amu sighed and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as if she woke up from a dream and smiled sadly. "Well, my parents' jobs require them to move to different places very often. This is actually the fifth town that we have moved to."

Wow. Five towns is a lot. It seemed to be perfect for me. Not being tied down to one place, traveling and experiencing different places.

"Is it hard for you, moving from one place to another?" I asked, quite curious to hear here answer. To see if it actually was nice to move to different places.

"It's hard. All the things that you came to love in that one place, like friends and different memories you have to leave behind. It's hard. It sucks actually," She looked at me and did that sad smile. "Are you one of those people who like moving from place to place, not having to permanently stay anywhere?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. It seems fun actually. Going to place to place, exploring different cities and meeting different people." I said and grinned.

"Yeah, well I guess the moving around is only for some people," She sighed and grinned. "Well, I guess it's my turn to ask a question."

Oh, that grin was sexy. I smirked back. "Well, question away."

"Ok, you know that blonde girl that was sitting with us at lunch during school? Her name was Utau. Did you both have a little thing going on with each other, or does she just like you without you liking her back?"

Whoa, that question came out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting that at all. "No, we never hit it off before; she actually always liked me since we were young."

"Oh, so you guys are childhood friends?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Amu and rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever, looks like you two had something going on before. Unless you're not telling the truth and cheating on your own rules."

"I promise, I'm telling the truth," I put my hands up in defense. "Are you trying to accuse me as being a liar?"

"Now why would I accuse you, Ikuto, as being a liar?" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"My turn now," I said and leaned in closer. "Do you find me sexy?" I asked and smirked.

"What kind of question is that?" She blushed a little.

"A question is a question. You have to answer it." I leaned in some more, are foreheads almost touching.

She moved back and ducked her head. "Well, yeah you're kind of…..sexy. I guess."

"That's what I thought." I said and smirked.

"W-well, it's my turn to ask a question," She said. "Why didn't Melonie invite that blonde boy Tadase? He seemed really nice."

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

"Because she didn't want to. Is that a problem?" He said, his tone seemed defensive.

"You're hiding something. You're not telling the whole truth." I accused.

"She just didn't invite him. Did you want him to come our something?" He asked.

"I just thought he seemed like a nice guy and it wouldn't have hurt if he joined us. The more the merrier. And someone could have accompanied Melonie."

"Stop beating around the bush. You wanted him to come."

"That's not what I'm saying. I just don't get why Melonie didn't invite him. What, is he not part of your friend group or did something happened between them?" I asked, trying to get information out of Ikuto.

"Well, aren't you just a nosy girl", Ikuto sighed and rubbed his temples. It was almost as if he was contemplating with himself on an issue. "Ok, I'll tell you what happened between Melonie and Tadase, but don't tell Melonie I told you. She'll tell you herself if the subject brings itself up."

"Ok, I promise I won't say a word." I said and leaned toward Ikuto, ignoring personal space, so I could hear the story.

Ikuto leaned in and bent down so I could hear. "Melonie and Tadase knew each other since elementary school. So when Melonie and Tadase were freshman, they started to date. They were the star couple actually. Melonie hated the attention she got when she dated Tadase, but didn't tell Tadase that. Tadase on the other hand, loved the attention. Every time Melonie was around him, he would always grab her, like she was he property. On the shoulder, waist or hand. Would kiss her every chance he would get, wouldn't matter where they were.

"Melonie loved the way Tadase treated her. She actually sounded like a girl when she talked about him. She would blush and giggle and squeal like a little girl. Well one day when Melonie's parents weren't home, she invited Tadase over, just to hang out like they always did. They were in her room watching a movie when they just started to make-out. Well Tadase wanted to do a little more than that, he started to push himself on her, pressuring her to go all the way.

"Melonie pushed him away and said she loved him but just wasn't ready. Tadase got so upset that he started to yell at her. He broke up with her and said she wouldn't find someone as great as him and just left her house. Melonie was so distraught that she actually walked to my house and banged on my door. When I answered she was holding back tears and just grabbed onto me and just started to yell about how horrible he was. I could tell that she was holding back tears. She just stayed over my house that day and just yelled until she was hoarse."

I stared at Ikuto in disbelief. I couldn't believe the story. Tadase seemed like such a nice guy that hearing about him being a jerk was unfathomable. "So, they just don't talk to each other at all anymore?" I asked, realizing what a dumb question that was.

"Well, they're civil toward each other. It's not like every time Melonie sees him that she just punches him in the face over and over again."

I giggled a little and looked Ikuto in the eye. He was staring me right in the eyes and leaned forward some more.

"So, the park sure is pretty." I said while jerking back and looked around.

Ikuto sighed and slammed back on the chair. "Yeah, very pretty. That's why Melonie wanted me to bring you here."

"Well that's was really nice of her. And she didn't join us because she wanted some candy and manga." The rest of the ride was quiet and we past the beautiful scenery of the park, all the flowers and the trees gave a nice shade in the park.

The carriage cam to a slow stop. "Well, the ride is over. I hope you enjoyed." The guy who was leading the horse said. Ikuto reached over and opened the door. I got out and then Ikuto followed behind.

"Where's Melonie? I thought she said that she'd meet us here?" I aksed and scanned the park to try and find her.

"She's right there." Ikuto pointed toward the distance and then I saw her. Melonie was sitting on a park bench, intently reading a manga and sucking on a lollipop.

I yelled her name and stared to run toward where she was and plopped next to the space beside her. Startled, she jumped and dropped her manga on the ground.

"Oh, Amu. You startled me." Melonie breathed and picked up her manga & put it in one of her bags. "So, how was the ride? Was the scenery beautiful?"

"Oh, this park is just so pretty. And the carriage was amazing."

"So I'm assuming Iktuo was a complete gentleman toward you?" Melonie asked, standing up and picking up her bags.

"Eh, he was ok." I said and stood up with her.

"Don't lie Amu, I was the perfect gentleman. We got to know each other more too." Ikuto said while placing a hand on my shoulder. I quickly swatted it away and rolled my eyes.

Melonie chuckled and hugged me. "Well I hoped you had fun Amu." She said and released me.

"I had a blast." Melonie did a small smile and looked toward Iktuo who was just standing there, looking at me.

"Well, we'll see you later Amu. I had fun during our alone time". He said and smirked. He looked towards Melonie, "Well come on missy, time for us to go." He turned and walked away.

"I'll call you later Amu!" Melonie said and jogged up to Ikuto and shoved into his shoulder. She looked back at me, stuck her tongue out, waved and they were both on there way back home.

I laughed a little. Melonie was a great girl, and Ikuto well…Ikuto was ok. I started to walk home and got a text.

I checked my phone and saw that the text came form Ikuto. It said: "Remember, you admitted I'm sexy. See you Monday."

I blushed a little and put my phone back in my purse. I would have a couple of words to say to him on Monday.


End file.
